


after a long day

by Klazoskeksis



Category: Rise of the Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles (Cartoon 2018)
Genre: Biting, F/M, M/M, Pet Names, Praise Kink, Sleepy Sex, reader is gender neutral afab
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-18
Updated: 2019-01-18
Packaged: 2019-10-12 00:10:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,158
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17456915
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Klazoskeksis/pseuds/Klazoskeksis
Summary: porn without plot - repo comes home and makes tired love to his partner ;0





	after a long day

**Author's Note:**

> not my best work but uh (dabs and then falls to the ground as my organs fail)

You let your hand slide up his side, watching the faint twitch of muscle beneath your fingertips before you let your eyes wander back up to meet his. Half-lidded and slightly dreamy, you can tell just how sleepy he must be after a day of hard work and missing you. 

He grunts as he shifts slightly from his place above you, finding difficulty in keeping himself upright - one foreleg propped up against the headboard while the other rests beside your hip. It’s sturdy in its place, although you feel the way it subtly nudges against you just to make you squirm. You huff a laugh before sitting up a bit to meet him half way, craning your neck to pepper his jaw in kisses.

“Havin’ trouble, big man?” you tease, resting your palm against his jaw. You’re about to start teasing him more, but are quickly distracted when he shifts to move you how he wants you - arms hooked tightly over and under your thighs as he locks his lips to yours, somewhat sloppy in it’s earnest passion. You can’t help but giggle against him, and he pulls away with a humorous yet stiff expression.

“Does it look like I’m havin’ trouble?” he chuffs, grinning as he leans back down to press a kiss to the side of your mouth.

“Mmh,” you press your lips together tightly against his gesture. “even when tired and worn-out, still as snarky as ever, huh Vinny?” 

“Mhhm . . .” he growls lowly, slowly and ever-so-carefully pulling your hips back down to meet his, awkwardly nudging himself forward to make it work. You shiver as you’re met with a wet warmth against your panties, hips twitching upwards instinctively. He shakily sighs in turn, rocking against you gently - desperate yet careful. “Baby, if you don’t take these off right now I’m gonna end up tearin’ em offa ya.” he groans, his voice now quieted. 

You bite your lip, enamoured with the idea, but all too considerate for the wellbeing of your La Senza. Leaning forward carefully, you slip the garment over your raised legs, tossing it aside before resting back down into your original position. You whine at the feeling of his cock twitching against your inner thigh, eager and needy. 

“Let’s get you warmed up, babydoll.” he begins to shift down before you can register his words - prompting you to quickly stop him, your hand firm atop his shoulder.

“H-hey,” you choke out, shakily yet mindfully lifting your legs around his waist, locking them neatly above his abdomen and pressing him closer, encouraging him. “Please?” you ask, eyes darting between his face and where the two of you meet. “I want you so bad.” you squeak out, and the gesture makes him pause, as though rolling it over in his head. 

Slowly, he moves to rest his head against your shoulder as he blindly grinds his hips against you, seemingly trying to even out his breathing before doing anything; tucking his forelegs flat yet firmly against your sides, keeping you steady and in place. 

Your legs shake around him as you feel him pull his hips back slightly, angling to grind gently against your sex before you feel him ever-so-slowly press into you.  

Arms flying up to grip around his shoulders, your breathing goes wild - whining and gasping as you do your best to press him on, needy and so happy to be full. Beside you, he lets out a low moan in his tired state.

“C-christ you’re warm . . .” he whispers, barely audible, and for a moment you aren’t sure if you were really supposed to hear that. You let out a soft whimper as encouragement, happy to hear him talk. You let out a brief squeal before you manage to clasp a hand over your mouth, body tensing when he fills you up completely.

“You okay sweetheart?” he pants, trying to keep his composure. He hums happily when you nod your head, pulling away only slightly to sit with his legs folded under him, his body still curved neatly over yours. His eyes remain closed even when face-to-face with you, focusing on the sensation of your warmth around him - and it’s only when you rest your palm against his cheek that he slowly opens them. 

 

He briefly scans your flushed expression, heart thumping loudly in his chest and through his ears, before slowly starting to fuck into you, watching your face for subtle changes. His own expression is soft in a way you’ve never quite seen before, tender and so almost  _ lost.  _

You sigh as you allow yourself to relax around him, distracting the both of you with a sudden open-mouthed kiss. In what is almost a reversal of the norm, he moans against your lips, his movements shaky as he divides his attention poorly. He pulls away, returning to his place in resting his head against your shoulder, finally getting his head together to pick up the pace. 

“You’re so good to me,” he whispers against your skin, his voice strained slightly by his movements. “A-aahhn, an absolute angel . . .” he manages to groan against you, his hips snapping against yours experimentally, driving you crazy underneath him. 

You sneak your hand between your legs to play with your clit as your hips twitch back against his movements, languid and loving. You groan as you turn your head to nuzzle against him, quickly licking your lips before finding the breath to speak. “You can go as hard as you need, baby. I’ve got you.” 

Flustered, he growls, fixing his grip on your curves before obeying - picking up the pace, his movements messy and close as he hides his face in the crook of your neck, panting warm against your skin. You yelp as he angles against your g-spot just perfectly, edging you close with the simple shift of his hips. 

“G-god I love you s- hh - so much . . .” you sigh, clinging to him tighter, legs close to giving out as you tighten around him.

“Th-thhat’s it,” he gasps, thrusting into you harder. “Mmh, so, so fucking good for me.” 

“I’m - !” you squeak, far too overwhelmed to finish your sentence; hands gripping roughly at his back, anything to get him closer to you as you plateau into sheer pleasure, shaking and twitching helplessly against the sheets. 

He growls against your skin when you cum, his pace unrelenting as he drives himself closer - biting your neck as an instinctual habit.. You gasp when he spills inside of you, his hips locking in place and his jaw tightening its grip on your skin.  

 

There are a few moments of quiet, save for his ragged breathing and your squirming under his grip, before he finally relaxes himself against you. Tired and hazy, he laps gentle stripes along the bite marks stained red on your neck, almost as a gesture of apologizing.

“God, I love you so much.” he mumbles, pressing a firm kiss to the underside of your jaw.


End file.
